Trapped
by eternallove5225
Summary: Road to ninja Hianta gets stuck in regular naruto shippuden world. How did she get there and what is going on? NARUHINA ROMANCE FLUFF AND LAUGHS!
1. Chapter 1

"owww FUCK my life I just randomly, wake up fall trip on a damn root and wake up HOURS LATER. Damn I need to go around and just find something to do im bored out of my mind!"

"HEY HINATA!" it was kiba just his luck! :/

*ahhh great dog breath is here!*

"hey hinata what's up I was just looking for you so we can go tr-" he was actually really distracted at how she was dressed! her jacket was opened and she was wearing a too short bra shirt that showed her cleavage

"uhhhh what are you we-"

"NO first off if your trying to ask me out on a date there is no GOD DAMN way dog breath. Why don't you go off and play fetch or something and leave me alone!" with that Hinata walked off not before she kicked him in the middle of the crotch and left him there in pain

"what the hell happened to Hinata? She's gone crazy or something, did naruto and her break up… oh SHIT! NARUTO!"

But no Hinata and naruto had been under a tree enjoying an evening after their date

"ok soo Hianta the byakugan CAN see through clothes?"

Hinata laughed "technically yes but I wouldn't know we only use it to look at the tenketsu and through objects."

"ohh that makes sense I guess" naruto yawned and very cliché put his arm around her and brought her closer. She looked up and blushed slightly over the months that they had been together her blushes were somewhat disappearing but he still had the ability to make her blush.

He looked down at his girlfriend and just couldn't take it anymore he crashed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss greatfully. He caressed her top lip and bottom grazing it against his as she tilted her head slightly and deepened it. Wanting more she lightly "accidentally" licked his bottom lip sensually for her trespassing. He smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth to let her in, before they knew it naruto was on top of her and kissing her. He broke it off and panted slightly sitting up holding his chest and red.

"damn…. That. Was amazing…. Hinata what did you do to me!?"

She looked up and smiled at him and caressed his whiskered cheek while slightly panting herself

"I don't know it was the same thing we always do..i-I don't know what was different this time"

"yea well it was pretty intense to me" he then had her pinned to the tree both his knees in between her and she had her legs opened after she sat up against the tree. He trailed small kisses in her neck and gruffly whispered to her

"you know if we get to kiss like that everytime after our dates its worth it…."

He left his comfortable position and saw her gaze of confusion and embarrassment and simply laughed at her face.

"naruto-kun please don't do that ag-"

"sorry heh your just soo cute to mess with!" he helped her up and they made their way back to the village with his hand entertwined with Hinata's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made her way through the streets to see if she could go find someone worth her time.

"huh I should really take my temper on a lower level I think I hurt dog breath-Again. Nahh he'll get used to it and get over it"

"ahh Hinata-sama goo I found you Lord HIashi-sama requests your presence for something of importance to you"

"listen Ko if the old man wants to see me tell the bastard he should see me if its that important!"

Ko had no words at all he was completely stunned Hinata had never answered anyone like this AT ALL! What was wrong with Hinata-sama? Why was she acting like this? Ko tried to talk to her again but she stormed off and left a confused Ko in his place.

"ok Hina, let me go walk you home now I promised I would be there for Teme when he was released first thing from his probation"

"ok naruto kun, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"of course." He leaned down and planted one right on her mouth and closed his lips after his caressing movements and leaned out of the kiss and left a dreamy Hinata outside her house.

Naruto gidded happily down the street for some ramen then off to see sasuke off into his "new" home. Naruto had stayed at ichirakus for about an hour or so talking about how great Hianta was to the old man and Ayame, finally knowing they've been tortured long enough he left and payed his meal. On his way to the street he was not looking out where he was going and knocked a passerby off her feet.

"oops sorry about tha-" *hinata? Heh couldn't stay away!*

"yea whatever you sa-mmhpph!" naruto had reached down and captured "hinata's" lips with as much passion as she could. Hinata looked up

*Menma?! WHAT THE HELL!* 'SLAP' hinata straight across his face slapped naruto-menma.

"What the Fuck Menma! Why the hell did you just kiss me! And what did you do to your hair!"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend like she was insane and wondered why she has slapped him!

"Hina-hime what's wrong?"

She flinched his voice was soother and calm and more song like- who was this?

"DON'T call me that and second of all you still haven't answered my damn Questions!"

"uhmmmm Hianta are you ok I drop you off your house an hour ago after we kissed after date and you slap me and QUESTION ME?"

"WHAT are you talking about Menma! We have never kissed and we-" Hinata contemplated about what she was going to say sure she was rough but she was still in love with menma-naruto"

"hina why are you calling me Menma?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR NAME!"

"no Honey its not"

"can someone PLEAsE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON?!"

"uhhmmmm im Naruto Uzumaki and you-"

"Uzumaki ? your last name's Namikaze!?"

"hina? How did you know I haven't told you that yet? And OH MY GOSHHH WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"whatever the fuck I want you can't order me!"

"well no but why did you change your clothes its not too hot?" naruto had just noticed what she was wearing and might he explain she looked DAMN SEXY

"menma I have no idea what the hell hit you in the side of your head but I got to go home I haven't been home since this morning and im tired so I'll see ya later, that is if your sane of course!"

"Hina…..hime?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ohhh gosh great to be home!"

"Hinata-sama good that your home I told hiashi you were a bit ill on account of what ko told me-… uhm what are you wearing?"

"what the fuck is this judge Hinata day! First dog breath, then menma, and now my perverted ass cousin questions ME!"

"per-perverted?! Hinata-sama what are you talking about? And who's menma?"

"YOU TOO where the hell am I living a crazy nut house! Where's Ka-chan maybe she can help me!"

"what?"

"where is my mom? She was here when I left this morning and i-"

"neji nee-san why are you yelling?" Hinata walked in and saw as if she was looking into a mirror of herself

"uhmmm Hinata-sama…..HINATA?!"

"who the hell is this supposed to be some weird version of me? Is that Ka-chan in a henge?"

"neji-kun what is going on?"

"yea THAT's WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO FREAKING KNOW TOO!"

**So guys should I continue I love writing about RTN! Oh and NEJI DIED! Omg I haven't stopped crying in like 6 HOURS! OMG HELP ME it was sooooooo sad! Soo review guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ne Sasuke? I gotta ask you something?"

"hm. What is it?"

"ok you probably don't know this but I have a girlfriend already and so… sh-"

"WAIT _you _have a girlfriend? Who is it? No wait let me guess it's Sakura?"

"NO she's like my sister, while you were gone we both realized it as well, no her name is Hinata Hyuga. Do you remember her?"

"Hyuga… yea I do the short haired red girl and she was also shy?"

"heh yea but she is no longer red nor short haired and as for shy well she's getting there but other than that she's…. amazing like no words could describe! And-"

"So what's the problem then? I really wouldn't like to know that you're wasting my time now"

"ehhhh well she's acting kind of weird.. like right now I ran into her after a date I kissed her, she slapped me and she like sent me to hell!"

"well she doesn't sound so shy anymore then"

"NO SHIT DUMBASS! It was like she had a split personality and CRAZY!"

"why don't we go see her maybe she had problems at home or someone told her something that made her change her ways of behavior."

"yea good idea, let's get going then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so there are two of you? Why? And both of you are real so how is it possible?" neji looked at both his cousin and this other girl who claimed to be Hianta as well.

"neji ni-san maybe she's my long lost twin sister? She d-does look like me but….. personality wise its different"

"NO DAMN WAY. I never had a sister! My mother would have told me years ago or maybe NOW! So where is ka-chan?"

"uhmm ka-chan?"

"Yea genius my mom?"

"ahem. Im sorry lady hinata to inform you… well your mother-my aunt had passed away. she has been dead for the past 11 years now."

"Wha….. What are you talking about!? No!"

"yes im sorry but she died-was killed a long time ago. Don't you remember?

"No"…. Hinata ran outside of the compound

"Hinata wait?!" neji ni-san we can't let her leave what if she does things to people and they think its me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did the questioning go?"

"not bad they half believe me, but I'll be back in action after some time"

"hmmm yea ok here we are hina- ooohmph!"

Hinata looked up to see who she crashed into with tears running down her face

"Hina-hime?! What's wrong why are you crying?"

She gasped softly his words were comforting to her, but she couldn't let him see her at her weak point. So she pushed herself off him-rough!

"Nothing Menma I don't cry now get out of my way!" sasuke interfered and stepped in front of her

"No Hinata-san, what happened to you?"

"out of my way man whore! *slap* and that was for smacking my butt earlier!"

"WHAT!? SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?"

"Naruto I have NO IDEA what she is talking about! Man this is your girlfriend?!"

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"

"no" naruto pointed out

"THAT'S my girlfriend" he went and swepped Hinata off her feet and hugged her massively.

"HINATA IS THAT YOU! REAL REALLY YOU!"

"n-na-rut-to –kun! Need air!" he let of her and smiled at her then he noticed the other girl near sasuke.

"Hinata. HINATA? THERES TWO OF YOU!"

"BAAAAAA-CHAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"lady Tsunade? What was that?"

Tsunade sighed

"another disaster waiting. In 3..2…1"

"BA-CHAN!" naruto nearly broke down the door

he had hinata by the hand and the other hinata had just followed behind with neji and sasuke

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"look!?" he shows hianta and the other hinata

"what? Two hinata's? what is this?"

"exactly what I want to know!"

"hinata?"

"y-yes?" "sup"

"uhmmmm why are you here young lady?"

"uhmm listen OLD lady im here because I was born here in konoha what? Are you going to kick me out now?"

Tsunade was speechless she was about to say something when hinata interrupts her thoughts.

"look I don't know what the hell is going on lady, first off your not hokage? Why is Menma kissing me and why is he blonde?! And why are your boobs huge! Did shizune finally give you hers?"

"you kissed her?" hinata asked as she looked naruto's way

"I-I thought she w-was you! Hianta!"

"OK ENOUGH! You young lady will be interrogated to see your memories and see what exactly you are talking about. And everyone else LEAVE!"

Hinata stayed back and was going to be seen by inoichi and the other interrogators while everyone else left the office to go home.

"well this was….. interesting never expected this to happen the first day I come out"

"yea sasuke-teme that's women for ya!"

Then hinata cleared her throat loud for him to hear

"except you of course my Hime! Hahahah" he swept under and captured her lips so sweetly and kissed her with lust and hunger. His hands then started to wander a bit forgotten and oblivious that they had an audience looking at them.

"HEY would you two leave that for later we are RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"yes and frankly I don't watching you fondle my cousin in front of my nose naruto!"

"hn. Since when can the dobe score a date? Let alone a dirlfriend?"

Letting go was harder than he thought it would be. But for the sake of everyone else feeling uncomfortable. He smirked at sasuke but shivered feeling neji's death wrath emanating from his dark aura.

"yea teme I can and have! And Neji no one complains when you and Rikai are being all lovey dovey with each other! I tell ya teme neji can be worse than me!"

"mhhh. Rikai? She sounds quite familiar." Sasuke whispered to himself

"soo hyuga you have a woman as well, really interesting if you ask me. What does she look like?" Sasuke said smirking.

"ohh now teme watch it (Sorry hina remember when I say this you are still MY NUMBER 1 GIRL) this girl is crazy HOT!"

"Really?"

"NARUTO! give me one good reason I shouldn't jyuken you in the chest making your heart stop in an instant!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at the antics of the guys.

"so moral of it all neji's got it good for him 19 years old being older and having the advantage of having this girl. Not to mention he's already…. Well you know!" naruto hinted by wiggling his eyebrow

"so hyuga neji is already a man I see." Sasuke laughed a bit at naruto's hinting.

Neji was pretty much embarrassed as it was now he was a light shade of red by now. He couldn't argue with that he felt somewhat proud. But still it was a violation of his most intimate privacies.

"naruto-kun neji nee-san seems mad you should stop love."

"mh so dobe that concludes you aren't half a man as neji is then?"

Naruto smirked

Hinata blushed

"well you see sasuke my friend. That there is confidential information"

"can we please change the subject im pretty sure HInata-sama is quite uncomfortable with the situation!"

'y-yes! Thank you so who do you think she was?"

"we'll have to see what inoichi sees, and until then hope for the best."

"hmm yea agreed!"

"so sasuke where will you be staying?"

"the hokage told me I was given an apartment in this address" he showed his address to neji and naruto looked.

"HEY that's where I live too! Your right next to me!"

"oh great….. she also told me I am to maintain myself with the money I make out of missions and im back"

"good to have ya back! So you're my neighbor now! That's cool!"

"yea dobe don't make too much noise in there now I would like to sleep in peace."

"hahaha yea no problem buddy!"

"well this is where we part our ways I guess. Good night naruto and sasuke, I bid you a goodnigh-"

"hey neji! I just-"

Sasuke and Riaki both jumped and glared at each other and a static blew between their eyes.

"YOU!" they both screamed

"hold up! Rikai you know teme?!"

"yea I know this teme before I came back to the village and was a wanderer through my villages I met this guy!"

"yea same here" sasuke had to admit it although they were enemies back then he did find her attractive due to the fact that she wasn't looming over him every second like every other girl did.

"so why do you guys hate each other?"

"WE DON'T HATE EACH OTHER" they both said

"look guys it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining. So welcome back teme!" she punched him in the head and he just smirked

"so hyuga. This is your girl?"

Neji sighed "yes she is and NO ONE TALKS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Neji pulled her into a hug and rocked both their bodies back and forth and whispered to her ear

"I missed you."

"I missed you too" they just continued to hug each other.

"ehhhh sasuke see what I mean!"  
"hmm yea."

Naruto then got a brilliant idea and he grabbed hinata's hand and started to lead her away.

*with those two preoccupied over there that gives me and hinata some time alone!*

Hinata already knew his intentions she could see it in his eyes and she started to blush

"dobe what are you doing?" sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his antics once more

"what are you doing following me!"

Sasuke's sweat dropped "I live in the same building as you baka! Remember?!"

"oh yea! Well seeing as to how long those two will be _distracted _for a while. Me and hina have a good few hours. And I don't plan on wasting them"

"why you are with this dobe is beyond me hinata-san"

She laughed a bit and kissed naruto's cheek and shrugged "I love him too much!"

Sasuke smiled "hm alright well I gotta get going home too I'll see you both late- Damn it!"

"whats wrong sasuke-san"

"the key doesn't work"

"that sucks you want us to wait with you outside until the landlord comes?"

"no I'll be fine really go on ahead I'll wait for him to come"

"alright see ya!" hinata went up to sasuke and bowed

"goodnight sasuke-san and welcome home" she smiled and saskue thanked her and bid his goodnight as well.

**SOOOOOOO WHAT'DYA THINK!? AND OMFG OMFG DID U READ THE MANGA **

615 **WHERE HINATA SLAPS NARUTO AND HE HOLDS HER HAND AND OMG! OK SOO REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
